Containers and gift boxes have been widely used in society as well as in retail. Many of these containers include locking mechanisms which prevent others from accessing the contents of the containers. However, standard containers with locking mechanisms do not have the ability to unlock at a particular time which is designated by an individual. Thus, the owner of the container must possess a key which is used to lock and unlock the container. In addition, there are no lockable container devices in the market which allow the container to lock or unlock at a predetermined or randomly set time. Additionally, there are no lockable container devices in the market which allow the container to lock or unlock upon sensing one or more satisfying external events which occur.